


so this heart learns to trust

by windwitchs



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwitchs/pseuds/windwitchs
Summary: some (sappy) snippets into their relationship post-ending





	so this heart learns to trust

**Author's Note:**

> first of all if you're a freak and like. ship adults with minors or write nsfw of teenagers or anything this fic is not for you. i'm spraying mace at you as we speak, go away.  
> second of all, i hope this fic is okay ;_; i'm usually more of an artist but i started writing this at like 3am and thought it was good enough to polish up and upload

_ I'll help you out. _

 

As if it would be that easy, he had scoffed to himself internally, staring into those eyes - those eyes that held so much determination in them that he almost felt like he could believe him.

 

He'd give up soon enough, he presumed.

 

But here he was, tagging along behind him like a lost puppy, refusing to shove off as always. Even when everyone else moved on with their lives and forward into their futures, Sing continued to trail behind him and made his presence difficult to ignore. 

 

"You nuisance!" He had shouted, when Sing had climbed through his open window one night without any warning - and scared him half to death in the process. He looked scuffed, and had clearly scraped his knee, but was grinning and obviously proud of himself. "You can't just come into my bedroom in the middle of the night like this!"

 

"Why not?"

 

He blinked at him - the answer was obvious, of course, but when he looked at his sheepish smile, and his still bleeding knee, he couldn't find it in him to get the words out. He just shrugged dramatically. "Whatever. Do what you like. It’s not like I care."

 

Well, that's what he said, but he still huffed and dragged a suddenly indignant Sing to sit on his bedsheets while he pulled out a medical kit ; he snickered as he hissed at the ointment he rubbed into his wound. "Hey, hey, it wouldn't do for this to become infected, would it?"

 

Sing changed his angle fairly quickly. "Aw, so you care that I got hurt?"

 

"Shut up!" 

 

"That's a yes, then! You care about me! Ha!"

 

"Ugh! I hate you!" Yut Lung snapped back, face burning up bright red, as Sing laughed so hysterically he may as well have been rolling around on the floor. "Now stay still so I can keep cleaning the wound."

 

Much to his annoyance, he didn't stop coming to him in the middle of the night like this, although thankfully it didn't startle him as much as it did when he had first started. On the contrary, he found himself waiting reluctantly for him - fingers running through his hair, a nervous habit, as he thought for sure that he wasn't going to come tonight and that he had finally gotten fed up of him, only for his stupid head to pop in through the window, and his nerves settled again. He refused to entertain the idea that he looked forward to his nightly visits but... well…

 

He wasn't in a position to deny it either.

 

After a while, it had started to feel nice even. They talked to each other, at first just making small talk and pointed insults at each other that weren't meant as anything more than honest teasing, but they eventually opened up to each other. Started talking about their anxieties, about their day, about their feelings. 

 

Sometimes Sing would talk about his position among the others, about how he never felt able to match up to Shorter - he was the total opposite of Yut Lung, and he wore his emotions on his sleeve shamelessly, especially around him, and he saw that twinge of sadness when he said his name. He had underestimated the huge burden he carried on his shoulders, not the same as his own, but seemingly just as heavy. 

 

Yut Lung admittedly was not adept with offering words of comfort and didn't know what to do in these situations, but he listened attentively to every single word and that seemed to be enough for him. 

 

Sometimes Yut Lung would talk about his mother - he didn't like to talk about his brothers too much, and the one time he had tried, he had tightened his fists so much that his knuckles turned white and his nails dug painfully into the palms of his hands. Sing had tactfully changed the topic then before he even realised it was happening. 

 

"Did she have long hair, too?"

 

"Hm?" He was surprised at his question, Sing not normally one to interrupt him with them, but nodded. "Yes. Beautiful long hair."

 

"Is that why you keep yours so long?"

 

He narrowed his eyes, thinking about it. "Maybe. Part of me just likes it this way though."

 

"I see..." Sing just started at him for a moment, frowning as if wrestling with some deep emotional turmoil. 

 

Just as he was about to enquire, his hands went to his hair, and he froze up - an involuntary reaction - suppressing the urge to flinch away from him completely.

 

Sing just brushed his fingers through it with a caution one might take with something precious, something valuable that he didn't want to break, and eventually his shoulders relaxed from their stiffness.

 

"It's so soft..." He marvelled, and Yut Lung had to restrain himself from giggling - something about how he said it was so warm, that he felt safe again in an instant. 

 

"I hope you're not expecting me to thank you?"

 

Sing guffawed, no real malice behind it, and didn't even try not to laugh. "Hey! I was trying to be nice you know!"

 

As much as he wanted to stick his tongue out at him, or something similar, he couldn't find it in him to do so. It felt like the weight of the world rolled off his shoulders to look at him smiling. The emotion bubbling up in his chest was something he couldn't name, but it felt like he was looking at the sun.

 

"Don't you think it's impractical though? It's pretty, but I've thought about cutting it... I hate it sometimes."

 

He didn't say it, but he didn't need to say why.

 

"Nah! If you wore it down like this more often, you'd look like a banshee - that might scare people to death before you even have to lift a finger."

 

He snorted. "Sing! Shut up! I was being serious."

 

"Alright, alright, well..." He jumped lightly, as fingers were interlaced in his own before he could object. "I'll clobber anyone who even tries to get near your hair who isn't me! How's that for a deal?"

 

Yut Lung contemplated him for a moment - he still had a baby face, but he was starting to grow into it now in a way that he would go as far as to say was starting to make him look handsome, and it made something in his chest flutter because he had never been this physically close to him up until now and he'd not taken any notice - before squeezing his hand back. "Yeah. I'll hold you to that though."

 

"So do I get paid like Blanca? Bodyguard fee, and all." 

 

"Don't be cheeky!"

 


End file.
